


It Happens Like This

by ChillyPsycho



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: It is a universal fact that everyone had a soul mate. Not everyone was lucky enough to find them. Even with the help of a small tattoo that appeared on your body the day of your sixteenth birthday. No one knows what Percy's mark looks like.





	It Happens Like This

It is a universal fact that everyone had a soul mate. Not everyone was lucky enough to find them. Even with the help of a small tattoo that appeared on your body the day of your sixteenth birthday. The chances of finding your partner at that age was rare but not unheard of. Some were fortunate to already know their partner. Others believed that fate would lead them together and all they had to do was wait. And then there were the ones that weren't spoken of in polite circles. The ones who didn't want to ever meet their partners. Or worse, the one's who's mark never appears, or turns gray, a sign their partner has passed.

Like any other teen, Percy had discovered his the morning of his sixteenth birthday. After weeks of anticipation and wondering just what it was that would appear. Jumping out of bed, he hoped towards the mirror, stripping as he went. It was bigger than he expected. A large bird on his thigh - an eagle he later discovered- wings spread out behind it and clawed feet stretching down as though it were about to land or catch a prey. In it’s mouth was a small trident, like Aquaman’s weapon. He had proudly shown it to his mother, a smile on his face that slipped away as Gabe spewed insults from behind her. 

From then on he had always made sure to keep it covered, refusing to show it to anyone. Easy to do when it was conveniently located high up on his thigh. When he was older, the addition of several tattoos kept even the nosiest of his friends confused. Even his closest friends Grover and Annabeth had never figured it out. No one but Nico Diangelo and Percy had himself to blame.

There had been large amounts of alcohol involved. It was a new school year and the stoll brothers had decided it was the perfect time to throw a party, inviting what seemed to be half their college. Connor and Travis had a large house close to campus and their dad was always away on business for his shipping company, meaning they often had the opportunity to throw large parties. Parties that despite how out of hand they got, were never shut down by the police.

Holding his red cup loosely in one hand, Percy flicked the small ball across the table, watching with a smirk as it landed in his opponents cup. Groaning Nico picked up the drink, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he took the ball out and chugged it down. Tossing the cup aside, he focused on his turn, letting the ball fly and frowning when it missed.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would assume you’re cheating.” He grumbled, waiting for Percy to take his turn. 

To anyone else it would appear that Nico wasn’t enjoying the party. Even Percy was surprised the younger boy had so far kept his complaints to a minimum. Not only had he only threatened the lives of 2 people, he had managed to hold a conversation with several others. Normally by this point Nico would have started at least one argument or wandered off to a dark corner. 

Sinking the ball into the last cup Percy waited until Nico finished his drink before offering a shrug. “What can I say, Beer pong just happens to be one of many things I’m gifted at.” 

 

They shouldered their way through the crowd. Annabeth and Piper were seated on the opposite side of the pool. Beside them, Piper’s friends were deep in discussion. Leo's arms were waving in the air, sending his drink spilling over the cup he was holding. John, no Jason he remembered, was nodding in agreement from where he sat. Percy had only met them a few times when Annabeth dragged him to hang out. From what he could remember the two guys seemed pretty chill. Leo could be a bit energetic at times but he was a nice guy. Jason was still a bit of a mystery to him. It wasn't that Jason was quiet. But he also wasn't as loud as the rest of their friends. 

Lost in thought and more than a little intoxicated he didn’t see the guy stumbling towards him until it was too late. as a body shoved into him, he flailed. Reaching onto air as he lost his balance and went falling right into the pool with a large splash. Surfacing a moment later, hair plastered against his face, he paddled towards the side, where Nico waited to help him out. Their friends came rushing forwards, grins on their faces. At least they had thought to bring him a towel.

“Thanks Nico.” Turning, the grin fell off his face as he noticed where Nico was staring. At some point between falling in the water and climbing out, Percy’s shorts had shifted up his leg, and ended up stuck halfway up his thigh. Just far enough to show off the bottom half of his mark. Grimacing he tugged the material down until it was covered. Meeting Nico’s eye the two had a staring contest before Percy gave up with a sigh and a small nod of his head. They would talk about it later. Right now he needed to dry off.

“I’ll go see if Connor has anything to borrow.” Nico said. Nodding, Percy headed towards the house intent on finding a room to dry off, change and freak out. Not necessarily in that order.

Finding the first available room, he closed the door behind him and stripped off his shirt. The material stuck unpleasantly and was cold despite the warm temperature. Letting out a frustrated sigh Percy tried to wring out as much liquid possible before tossing it over a chair. There might still be a hoodie or shirt in the back of Nico’s car if he was lucky.

His pants, he was screwed. There was no way he could wear them and unless one of the Stoll’s lent him something, he would have no choice but to go home.

“Fuck,” Slipping out of his wet shorts and boxers he wrapped the towel around his waist. Back to the door, he didn't hear it open.

“Hey Percy? Nico asked me to give you-” Jason was standing partway in the door. His broad form blocked out the hall and anyone who might peeked in. Jason' face was pink as he took in Percy’s state of undress and any words he might have said were long gone now. Stepping into the room he stared directly at Percy’s face as he walked over and pass the clothes in his grip. Stumbling over something on the floor, Percy reached out to try and stop Jason from falling.

For the second time in the past hour, Percy felt himself falling. But instead of hitting water, he fell on the carpeted floor, soon followed by Jason’s weight on top of him.

“Fuck.” Letting out a small groan he raised himself up onto his elbows and stared down. Jason was sprawled across his lap, face bright red as he took in how close they were and how little Percy was wearing.

“Shit. I am so sorry.” Lifting his weight off Percy, Jason rose onto his hands and knees.

His body was still caging Percy’s as he tried to find somewhere to look. His eyes danced between the tattoos running down his arm, across the lean chest and muscles. He tried and failed to avoid looking lower at the faint trail of hair that disappeared under the towel. During the fall it had gotten loose, only barely covering Percy’s junk and revealing his thigh. Jason saw the edge of another tattoo on the side of his thigh. The picture not visible at this angle except for a couple golden feathers.

Time slowed down as he glanced at Percy to see if this was okay before turning his attention back to his thigh. His fingers trailed across the feathers as he pressed against Percy’s thigh, pushing it to get a better look. the feathers were a pair of wings, followed by the rest of a bird and finally the trident gripped in it's mouth. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding Jason didn’t dare look back at Percy.

“I-” lost for words he cleared his throat before trying again. “I didn’t expect to see it so soon.”

“Huh?”

Jason raised himself up to grip the edge of his shirt, pulling it off in one quick move and tossing it the side. Grabbing Percy’s hand he placed the other boys palm flat against his chest. Right over an identical eagle.

“Oh.” What was one suppose to say to their soulmate in a situation like this? Other than his name and the fact they shared the same friend group he really didn’t know Jason at all. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Still holding his hand in place Jason started laughing and Percy joined him. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Nodding Percy stretched up to meet him, pulling Jason down until their lips met. He would deny it later when asked but in that moment he swore he could feel fireworks going off in his body. Jason’s lips were warm and gentle, brushing slowly against his own. It was perfect.


End file.
